The Day I Met My Sister
by CaRtOON
Summary: Tate and Liza are separated from eachother at a very young age. Later, Tate is reunited with her long lost sister. But Tate suspects her sister is hiding something. Something dangerous if Tate doesn't find out what.


=The Day I Met My Sister=  
  
By: CaRtOON

* * *

"Their anger hurts my ears  
  
But they've been strong for seven years  
  
Rather than fix the problems  
  
They never solve them  
  
It makes no sense at all  
  
I see them every day  
  
We get along  
  
So why can't they?  
  
If this is what he wants  
  
And this is what she wants  
  
Then why's there so much pain?"  
  
-Blink 182 (Do It For The Kids)

* * *

I'm going to tell you a sad story, want to hear it?   
  
If you were ever to take a nice relaxing walk to Hoenn National Park every Saturday morning, you'd notice two sisters playing on the sandbox. Nobody ever bothered them, or entered in the sandcastle with them because they already knew by the looks of the girls' faces, they claim the sandbox.  
  
The girls were twin sisters, and they were inseparable. Their parents took them to the park every saturday. And the girls' favorite spot was the sandbox.  
  
They often build sandcastles, and one pretended to be the queen, while the other was the king. They took turns being who every week. They always laughed and laughed, and often made their parents join them.  
  
They were both born in September 28, 1993. Their parents moved into a new town to start their new lives. Both girls were growing happily with both parents and adopted a small terrier which they named Baby. Since he indeed looked like one. The whole family loved eachother and seemed happy. Thy took Baby to the park and he played with the twins in the sandbox, his hobby often being digging in the sand or thrashing the girls' sandcastle. But they never were angered. They always laughed at how Baby looked at the as if regretting what he had done. The family had laughed every time he did that.  
  
The last time this happened was when their were both five years old.  
  
Their parents' love for eachother suddenly faded, and they fought a lot. No more going to the park because mum and dud were too busy yelling at eachother. They now fought about anything, clothes, food, how much money each earned. It was so unfair. The twins no longer laughed, but cried in eachother's arms when their parents yelled.  
  
Their mother cried a lot in her room, and their father yelled. He often said their mother was a "no-good bitch" and this made thier mum cry.  
  
One day Mom talked to the twins and told them something terrible. She said one of them was going to live with mom, and the other one with Dad. She said this had to be so because she couldn't take care of both of them. Thier mother told them that she and their Father were always fighting, and were not happy. She told them she and their Father were "divorcing". Even though the twins never heard of such a word, if felt as if that nine-lettered word had just ruined their life.  
  
Shy sister had to go with Dad, and tough sis had to go with Mom. But tough sis didn't think it was right that shy sis was going. She was her sister's protector, shy sis always felt safe being around with tough sis. Will their Dad be able to protect shy sis?  
  
Their father packed his clothes, and left to his car. He put it in the trunk, and shy sis left inside the car. Shy sis was crying a lot, but she did not shout or say anything. That was how she was, she always stayed quiet. She was more quieter than her sister, who always had a knack to shout when she was not happy.  
  
Tough sis said good-bye to shy sis, then kissed her father good-bye. This was it, she was going to be with Mother now. Her father stepped inside the car, and turned it on. At first, the car made some spitting sounds, but it started to drive away.  
  
As the car drove away, shy sister pressed her face on the back window. She waved good-bye, and tears ran down her face. Tough sister ran after the car, and waved back, tears were starting to form on her eyes. She wiped them away, and promised shy sister that she was never going to be far. She shouted at her and promised that she will always be with shy sister even if they are departed.  
  
And so that was how I, Tate, was separated from my sister, Liza.  
  
..to be continued...

* * *


End file.
